Four Is Not A Crowd 3
by ronnlee.morris
Summary: Anna and Elsa decided to visit Marita and Verna Vicchio to treat them with chocolate all while the Vicchio sisters did something special in return.


Anna and Elsa of Arendelle,Norway were in their castle packing boxes of chocolate. "I hope those Vicchio sisters will love these," said Anna. "I hope so too because we're going to like the delicious food they cook," said Elsa. "Yeah, I can't wait," Anna cheered. She and Elsa began putting the boxes of chocolate in a big luggage. They then headed to the Arendelle airport. "What did the letter say again?" Anna asked. "It said we should meet them in Koriko,Japan," Elsa confirmed. When she and Anna stepped into the airplane, they did a twirl in front of the flight attendant just because they are the most popular in the kingdom. Anna got the window seat next to Elsa. The plane took off minutes later. "Hey I wonder what would happen if you froze clouds like those," Anna questioned looking out the window. "They'll probably fall to the ground because the ice would add weight to them," Elsa answered. "Oh I see," Anna realized. In the meantime, the flight attendant came and offered pop tarts to every passenger. Anna and Elsa turned on the TV in the airplane and watched Pinocchio. Several hours later, the plane finally landed. Anna and Elsa grabbed their luggage and twirled in front of the flight attendant again just before they exited the plane. As the two Arendelle sisters also exited the Koriko airport, they decided to walk in order to find Marita Vicchio's house since they already know where that is. Anna and Elsa walked around until they accurately found Marita's house. The front door was open but there were two armed guards standing in the porch right next to the door. "Hey are you Anna and Elsa of Arendelle?" One of the guards asked. "Yes we are actually," Elsa replied. "Are you sure?" The second guard wondered. "We're very positive," confirmed. "Alright, then. You may enter," said the first guard. "Marita! Verna!" Elsa called. "Are you here?" Anna added. The Vicchio sisters were nowhere inside the house. Anna and Elsa then started to hear the sound of The Angels' Thank You And Goodnight coming from the kitchen. The Arendelle sisters simply ambled to the kitchen to see if Marita and Verna were there but they weren't. It was just a jukebox that was left on in the corner as well as empty pots and pans on the stove along with grocery ingredients on the counter. Anna and Elsa then went to the bedrooms. There was still no sign of the Vicchio sisters. All of a sudden, the Arendelle sisters started hearing live voices through the windows. Anna and Elsa weren't so sure if it was them. The Arendelle sisters just thought it might be someone else. "We better check outside there," Elsa asserted. She and Anna walked slowly out of the bedrooms and into the hallway where they saw a door facing the back of the house. The door was left open just a little bit. Anna and Elsa slowly approached the door fearing someone or perhaps something might attack them. As Elsa touched the knob, she took a deep breath before opening the door. By the time she opened it, nothing happened except the sound of birds chirping and a long hedge sitting some feet away from the door. The Arendelle sisters can still hear the voices. They continued to walk slowly around the hedge. After that, Anna and Elsa saw two women working sort of like slaves. The Arendelle sisters still weren't so sure if it was Marita and Verna. Anna and Elsa just thought it might be impostors. The Arendelle sisters slowly approached the two women. "Marita? Verna?" Anna clarified. "Oh hi, Anna and Elsa!" Marita greeted somewhat surprised as she began to look straight up at the Arendelle sisters. "So glad you guys made it," said Verna. "We're picking out fresh vegetables from my garden and fresh eggs from my chicken coop right here in my backyard," Marita emphasized. "You guys can go back inside and unpack," said Verna. "We'll be right with you," Marita added. Anna and Elsa simply went back inside Marita's house and started unpacking. "Those sisters seem very smart," Anna commented. "I know. They're always doing something productive," Elsa agreed. Just minutes later, Marita and Verna came inside. They put the vegetables in the sink and the eggs on the counter. The Arendelle sisters entered the kitchen. "We brought you guys chocolate," Elsa presented. "Thanks! We can totally use them to make desserts like brownies or cake!" Verna cheered. "I'll say so as well," Marita complimented. The jukebox started playing Jackie and The Starlites' I Found Out Too Late. Meanwhile, the Vicchio sisters continued washing the vegetables just before cutting them into bite-size pieces. They then cracked the eggs into a frying pan and scrambled them. Next, the Vicchio sisters poured pasta noodles in a cooking pot and filled it with water. They simply stirred them until the noodles became merely tender. It was then time to add the scrambled eggs, meat, and vegetables to the pasta. Marita and Verna mixed all of them in the pot. Meanwhile, Anna and Elsa were reading magazines in the living room. "Lunch is ready!" Marita and Verna shouted. Anna and Elsa came to the dining room where they encountered an attractive smell. The Arendelle sisters sat down and filled their plates with the pasta from the cooking pot that was now placed on the table. "Oh my god! This is really good!" Elsa cheered after taking a forkful. "How can you guys make food this delicious?!" Anna added after taking a forkful too. "It's just what you call natural magic," said Verna. "All I can say is that we've been cooking since childhood," Marita mentioned. "Wow! No wonder you guys make food this good!" Elsa noted. After the two pairs of sisters were finished eating, Anna and Elsa decided to to help Marita and Verna make dessert with the chocolate the Arendelle sisters brought. In the meantime, the jukebox played The Videls' Lovely Little Girl. The dessert turned out to be an ice cream cake.


End file.
